A Race All His Own
by TheObsessedAnimeFan
Summary: Trowa’s keeping secrets and those secrets are threatened when an amataur camera man catches an alien space craft on video. Now the entire human race is sent into an uproar with the news and the thought of war hangs on everyones’ lips. TrowaHilde R


Summary: Trowa's keeping secrets and those secrets are threatened when an amataur camera man catches an alien space craft on video. Now the entire human race is sent into an uproar with the news and the thought of war hangs on everyones' lips. Will Trowa keep his secrets and allow a war to break out or will he reveal all and stop another war from ever beginning. Trowa/Hilde. R&R please!

****

**_A Race All His Own_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Alien Invaders?_**

The highest members of the new world order sat in the council room together. I looked around at them all in turn. Relena Peacecraft, kind and sometimes a little too optimistic, Lucrezia Noin, loyal and brave, Sally Po, always there to lend a helping hand but able to hold her own, Lady Une, strong yet gentle all the same, Milliardo Peacecraft, mysterious and brooding, Hilde Schbeiker, caring and ready for action, Dorothy Catalonia, a girl who, on the outside, seems strong and uncaring but with a sweet side hidden inside her lonely heart, Heero Yuy, emotionless at times and dedicated to his work, Duo Maxwell, happy-go-lucky with a hint of sadness in his bright playful eyes, Quatre Raberba Winner, selfless and eager to keep the peace and Wufie Chang, seemingly cold hearted and bold.

They were deciding what to do about the resent "threat" brought on by something no one ever really expected. An alien spacecraft had been spotted in the night sky only days ago and had been caught on tape by a family camcorder. The knowledge that some unknown 'creatures' might be wandering our planet undetected caused an uproar to ripple through the entire planet and the colonies within hours.

As the group debated, I sat and watched, staying quiet as they talked.

"We have no idea what they want. How can you justify another war?" Relena said looking at her brother who was intent on destroying the 'threat' he believed the aliens to be.

"It is obvious. What they want is our planet... or our people," Milliardo said calmly. Why else would another sentient species come to the planet after all. Of course they either wanted to take our beautiful planet or enslave our people. If I wasn't so in control of my emotions I would have scoffed at the thought.

"How do you know that? They haven't even done anything," Quatre replied. He of course, always believed in 'innocent until proven guilty' and this was no acception.

"I say let's be cautious. We can't let them catch us off guard," Duo said. He wasn't one to go rushing into attack unless they had to. He didn't mind a battle but he didn't want to fight if it wasn't needed. Why start another war when there was a possibility of 'making friends'.

"Caution is a good thing, but attacking them is wrong," Hilde said, "Not unless we're sure of their intentions."

"I agree with Dorothy," Quatre replied.

"So do I," said the unusually quiet Dorothy.

Several odd looks were sent her way as they all believed her to be the first to agree to another war.

"It'll be too late to act when they've destroyed half the planet with some kind of advanced weaponry," Wufie said calmly as he crossed his arms.

"And what happens if they're just here to make friends?" Relena countered.

"What in the world makes you think that some alien race would come here just to make friends?" Milliardo asked.

"What makes you think that they'd come just to destroy our planet or enslave our people?" Relena replied.

I closed my eyes calmly still listening to the conversation. Whatever happened I'd be ready. I wasn't going to stand on the sidelines while the people I cared about were in danger. I would fight if needed.

"Let's wait and see what happens," Heero finaly said, "If they want a fight, then we'll give them a fight but I personally don't want to see a massacre."

"Hey Trowa. You ok? You haven't said a word," Quatre said looking over at me.

"Does he ever?" Duo teased, lightning the mood slightly.

"I have nothing to say," I replied ignoring Duo's comment.

"Ok then," Quatre said then turned back to the others, "Let's take a vote."

They eventually decided to follow Heero's advice and let the aliens make the first move. We all headed out and I went straight back to the circus that I now called my home.

I got there and Catherine was sitting in center stage throwing daggers at the wall looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"Bored?" I asked her as I walked up catching the dagger she'd just thrown.

"Waiting for you so I can really practice," Catherine grins as her mood quickly changes from sleepy to happy.

"Oh great. I get to play the human Pin Cushion again," I said calmly as I walked over to the wall and stood ever so still. I stifled a chuckle as I said this.

"Am I that bad of an aim?" Catherine asked as she threw a dagger that landed by my left arm.

"Do you have to ask?" I replied with a slight smirk.

"HEY!" she growled throwing another dagger, which landed by my neck on the right side.

I smirked slightly then the two of us started to laugh. Since I've been with Catherine I've regained some of my lost emotions. I was finally at peace. I just hoped that peace wouldn't be ruined because of some amateur photographer.

The two of us talked and practice for a few more hours before we headed off to our own trailers.

A few days later the earth and colonies gathered to discuss the "problem" in more detail. Most people were afraid and wanted to make the first move and attack the aliens. There were few who believed we should leave them be and try to make contact in a civilised way.

Shouts of "Kill the aliens!" "They'll take our children!" "They're dangerous!" "Send out the armies!" and other such things could be heard.

Quatre, who was standing next to me, looked over and asked me if I was ok.

I looked over at him and replied with an, "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced but he didn't say anything either. He turned back to the front and watched as Relena tried to calm the frantic people down.

"Please, we need to think rationally here," she said.

"We are!" some people shouted.

"This is just terrible," Quatre stated as he looked at all the angry people. They were afraid... afraid of what might happen if they didn't act. This was their first encounter with another sentient species and they didn't know what to do.

I sighed and turned away. Quatre looked over curiously but as I walked away he turned back to watch. I suppose he felt that I needed my time... and he was right. This was beginning to get to me.

I walked away from the crowds of people and into the deserted streets outside the park where the "talks" were being held.

"So... All this talk of another war sickens you as much as it sicken me doesn't it?" came a voice from my left. I turned to see an unusually sullen looking navy blue haired girl, pursing her lips nervously with her hands clasped behind her back.

"I suppose so," I said calmly.

"What do you think they'll choose? Are we going to have to fight?" she asked.

"There is no doubt about it. We're going into another war," I said looking at the ground.

She sighed a bit and walked over to me putting her arms around my neck, "Well then. The least we can do is stay together," she smiled as she kissed my lips gently. I closed my eyes and put my arms around her waist. She broke the kiss then smiled slightly as she put her head on my chest, "I wish so much that we could tell them the truth."

"I know, Hilde," I said as I stroked her hair gently. I looked up into the bright afternoon sky and sighed. Things could only get worse before they got better and I wasn't so sure they'd get better any time soon, if at all.

We soon parted company, making plans to see each other at a later date. I did not, however, head back to the circus that I had called home for the last year and a half. I headed towards the mountains that overlooked the large city. The mountains were high and very few people went up there.

I soon reached the bottom of the mountain. I looked around to see if anyone was there but saw no one. I then placed my hand on what seemed like a solid rock wall. My hand slipped gently through it and the rest of me soon followed. I turned back to look out at the world outside my little haven. It was completely oblivious to this place. A portal into the heart of the mountain.

I sighed and turned walking through the crystal lit tunnel till I reached the large cavern that I had been looking for. Sitting in the centre of the cavern was a giant ship. It was an oval like structure with six long slender leg like structures protruding from the sides of it. The front, or what one would believe to be the front, were two large black ovals that looked like eyes that actually served as windows.

I walked over towards the ship calmly and soon heard a voice calling, "Niante! Uta trih opanl!"

I smiled gently knowing exactly what was said, 'Triten you're here.' I looked over at the figure who'd called it out. The small odd looking girl, about 10 years of age ran to me quickly and I picked her up. It was obvious that she wasn't human with her large black eyes and the tentacles flowing down from her head like hair. I replied to her call with, "Mishan trih uta Tiantea," which meant 'how are you Tianika.'

She smiled happily and hugged me.

It had been a while since I'd last saw her and I was very glad to see her. She was my half sister and I cared about her with all my heart. We hadn't seen each other for a while. I stayed with my father and she stayed with our mother.

I smiled again and put my half sister down before kneeling in front of her, "Kavre yan timpalan pni rentilo rahv dian nadica," which meant 'Time to practice some english now little sister.'

She nodded with a grin and turned, "Come see momma."

I got up off of my knees and followed behind her, "Wait up Tianika!" I said to her just as she disappeared into the large ship.

I bit my lip. I could sense a familiar presence. My mother was in that ship. I hadn't seen her in so long. Tianika visited every once and a while but she was never with our mother. Someone else always brought her. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Come on, Triten. Don't be slow!" Tianika called happily.

Triten... I hadn't been called that in a long time. I smiled and I shook my head and followed her again.

I walked into the ship. It was a beautiful structure with an all but glowing aura around it. The floors and walls where smooth and gentle to the touch as well as warm and inviting. The ship seemed to be alive and breathing. You could feel its heart beat as you traveled the inside of it. The ship was a light golden glow of a color and you could imagine that this is what the road to heaven would look like. I thought to myself as I walked though the corridor, 'If only humans could see this. If only they weren't so afraid of things that were different. Then maybe they could get along with the Delhari.' The Delhari were, of course, the alien race that the humans feared so much. They are also my people... or rather... half of my people. I am what you'd call a hybrid. Half human and half Delhari. Tianika was a full Delhari. Her father was our mothers true mate though he died some time ago. He was the one my mother was meant to be with.

You see, this wasn't the first time the aliens had come to this planet. About eighteen years previously, a ship, not unlike this one, crash landed on our beautiful planet. It had been night, so no one noticed… that is, no one but a man from a travelling circus who'd stayed up late to feed the lions.

That man was to be my father.

When he saw the ship crash, he got into his car and headed straight for the area. When he got there the ship was in disarray and he was sure there could be no survivors. Thankfully, however, there was one. My mother. He found her in the rubble of the ship and, after burying the ship, which took quite a while, he took her home and nursed her back to health, all the while keeping her hidden from the prying eyes of the rest of the world.

During this time, the two formed a close bond and soon fell in love.

Eventually, however, my mother's people returned for her after realizing she and her ship had gone missing. She was forced to say goodbye to my father and returned to her people. I was born one earth year later.

My mother, knowing that my human appearance may make me an outcast, sent me back to earth and into the care of my biological father.

My mother soon 'married' the 'man' she'd been chosen for and conceived my younger sibling. The last time I'd seen her was fourteen years ago when she came to introduce Tianika for the first time. She often sent my sister to visit me, not wanting us to grow up not knowing about each other but after that one time, she never came again.

"Mih eri wisha yan quai Niante," came a voice as I walked into the largest of the ships rooms. It was the control room. Sitting on a high bowl like seat was their leader. She was known as Shwama Fashinara or Queen Tatiana. She was also my mother.

What she'd said was, 'It is good to see you Triten.' I walked up to her silently and she stood up. We both put out our hands to the side and bent at the elbows in the usual Delhari greeting stance. We put our hands together and then pushed them up towards the sky as well as our faces then brought them down and out at the sides no longer bent at the elbow.

"Vih yadhega uta Shwama Fashinara," I said as we let our hands rest at our sides. The words ment, 'I missed you Queen Tatiana.' In Delhari language there were no words for mother and father. We always spoke to them as if they were our superiors, which they were.

"I am very glad that you came Triten," she said in human tongue. She'd learnt English during the time that she was with my father. She in turn had taught my father the Delhari language. Unlike humans the Delhari were born with the ability to speak their own language. It was a kind of genetic code inside of them as well as inside of me.

"I am glad to be here my queen," I said calmly.

Tianika watched the two of us and grinned from ear to ear. She had never seen the two of us together before, besides when she was a baby but she really didn't remember that time, and it made her happy that we were now together.

"Come now. We have much to talk about my son," my mother said.

I nodded in a human gesture and followed her and she exited the control room and headed down the corridor of the ship.

"The humans know we are here. How did they react?" she asked calmly.

I looked away slightly, "They're afraid. Afraid that you'll attack them and imprison them."

"Trust was always a very thin line here. Humans can barely trust each other let alone trust a race from another world," she said as she walked with her hands clasped behind her back.

I found myself doing the same thing then quickly put my arms at my sides. She smiled slightly as I did this.

"You are a lot like your father Triten. You have a good heart and a strong will," she said smiling.

"I can't even remember him. We were separated a long time ago. I found Catherine... but... he wasn't there... I haven't had the courage to ask what happened to him. I haven't even been able to tell her who I really am," I said feeling ashamed.

Catherine was my father's first child. His wife died while giving birth to her. I'd been but three when I'd been separated from them. It was during the war and the caravan for the circus my father worked for was attacked. I'd fallen overboard and was then found by the Mercenaries. They'd raised me as one of their own from then on.

"Perhaps it's for the best. We will be leaving soon and it's better that she doesn't know," she said.

"She thinks I'm dead," I said, not really paying attention to the rest of what she'd said.

My mother stopped and looked at the ground sadly, "Perhaps it's best that way. Humans have always had trouble with goodbyes."

"They might have trouble with saying goodbye but it's even harder living with the belief that someone close to you is dead and can never come back," I told her.

She smiled, "You are right I suppose. You really care about the humans don't you?" she asked.

"De," I said, nodding quietly in the Delhari tongue.

"You have a good heart. You make me proud," she said looking in my direction.

"Thank you," I said looking up at her.

"Will you come back with us?" she asked all of a sudden.

I turned to look at her a bit confused, "You want me go to Delharin?" I asked, finally realizing what she'd meant.

"We need you... We are in a war now with the Glangadesh people. They will not stop until they have complete control of our planet... Or destroy it in the process," she replied quietly. The Glangadesh were a ruthless race from a storm stricken planet in our very solar system. They had always wanted to claim our planet as their own but we'd always been able to fight them off with the power of the Sovereign. The sovereign was the king or Shwamarin of our people. A gene is passed down from leader to leader but it is dormant in the female of our race, and that power is very strong. It gives one the powers that would protect the planet... Psychic is what humans would call it. The ability to use ones mind to control ones surroundings as well as the minds of others. It is a great power and takes much energy from the user.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

"You must lead them. I am not fit to lead. They need you," she said stopping and putting her hands on my shoulders, "They need your guidance."

"But I can't... I don't know what to do..." I said.

"You will know what to do when the time comes my son. You are a Shwamirin. A Soverigne to our people. The rightful king. It is in your blood," she said.

"I will do what I can," I said nodding slightly. I hadn't really thought about it before now. I never thought that I would have to 'ascend the thrown'. I always thought that my mother would somehow have another son. Being only half Delhari, I didn't think they'd accept me as their leader, and I still wasn't so sure about it now.

She smiled, "I knew I could count on you. You are just like your father."

We talked for a while more and then she took me back to the control room.

"We intend to try to... introduce ourselves to the humans... We will arrive at the festival that they have on... Christmas I believe it's called," my mother said as she looked out the ships clear windows at the rock walls of the cave.

"I can tell them to expect you," I said.

"No... I want you to stay out of this... Nothing can happen to you... Our people need you," she said turning to look at me.

"As you wish my queen," I said bowing slightly, "I shall leave now."

"Yes... Be careful... If humans were to ever find out about you, considering what they might decide to do out of fear, our people would surely perish," she said calmly.

I turned and walked out feeling like the weight of a thousand planets had just been dumped on my shoulders. They were counting on me to save them and I didn't even know the first thing about my own powers. In fact, I wasn't even sure I even had them. I'd never so much as moved a hair with my mind. How was I to know what to do?

"Niante! Niante!" Came a voice from behind me.

I turned just in time to catch Tianika as she leapt up to hug me. I smiled and hugged her back, "Vih banha teta yanuo," I said with a smile. The words meant "I will be back."

"Wisha!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"Good," She repeated in English as I gently placed her back on the ground. I turned and walked out turning once to wave at my little sister.

I headed back to the circus and went to bed. I couldn't sleep, however. I kept thinking about what my mother said. I was their last hope... It took all I had to keep myself alive during a war let alone keeping a whole race alive... My mother put too much faith in me.

Eventually, however, sleep did find me...


End file.
